marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Carlo Mancini
|gender = Male |DOD = March 16, 2014 |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' |actor = T.J. Ramini |status = Deceased}} Carlo Mancini was the head of security in a train transporting a secret project developed by Cybertek and acquired by Ian Quinn. He was killed by Deathlok when the Clairvoyant became angry that Mancini's men had brought S.H.I.E.L.D. to their location. Biography Cybertek While working at Cybertek, Mancini made a deal with Ian Quinn to be supplied S.H.I.E.L.D. technology specs in exchange for access to the weapons they had through them. Using designs from the Night-Night Gun, Mancini's scientists were able to create the more effective Dendrotoxin Grenade. Project Deathlok ]] Carlo Mancini led a team of highly trained guards as they traveled in an Italian train as Cybertek's head of security in the delivery of a package to Ian Quinn. When the undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Jemma Simmons purposely collided with him and dropped what appeared to be her mother's ashes, Mancini showed little concern in stepping over them. This lack of sensitivity was already predicted by Coulson's Team, as Agent Melinda May was able to follow Mancini's footsteps using a pair of Infrared Goggles. ]] Due to a message from the Clairvoyant, Mancini and his men were able to discover that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were on the train. When Sofia's assassination attempt on Grant Ward failed, Mancini discovered Ward attempting to warn Simmons about the situation. Mancini and his men chased after Ward and Phil Coulson, who attempted to escape by jumping off the train. Mancini used the Dendrotoxin Grenade to knock out Coulson and Ward as they continued their journey. Mancini's men then attacked May and forced her to escape. capture Skye]] After the train was stopped, Mancini took the package to Ian Quinn's Villa with his Cybertek team. Working with Quinn, Mancini helped him capture S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Skye at gunpoint before she was able to free the badly injured Mike Peterson from his Hyperbaric Chamber. While Quinn mocked Skye's failed efforts to capture him and save Peterson, Mancini took the Night-Night Gun from her and commented on how he'd seen it before as Quinn and the Clairvoyant had sent the designs to Cybertek previously to help them design new weapons and technology like the Dendrotoxin Grenade. 's body]] While Quinn forced Skye to watch while holding her at gunpoint, Mancini revealed the package to be a Cybertek Prosthetic Leg. The took Peterson out of the Hyperbaric Chamber and Mancini attached the Prosthetic Leg to Peterson's missing limb, activating it with a panel to attach it to the user's stump before opening itself to expand into a full leg, causing Peterson great pain in the process while Mancini looked on at his success proudly as the Project Deathlok he had been working on with HYDRA was nearing completion with this technology proving to be successful. Betrayed ]] After the package was delivered successfully, Ian Quinn personally thanked Mancini for his excellent work before telling him and the rest of the Cybertek team to wait in the other room for their payment. Before long Deathlok entered the room and informed them that they would not be getting their money as they had seemingly failed in their mission, angering Mancini who noted that the Cybertek Prosthetic Leg was working as promised. ]] Deathlok revealed that the Clairvoyant was unhappy with Mancini's efforts as he had attracted S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention to them. When Sofia attempted to reason with him, Deathlok grabbed her by the throat, painfully choking her while the entire Cybertek team drew their guns including Mancini. The now furious Mancini ordered him to let her go but instead Deathlok disarmed and killed Mancini by throwing him out of a window where he crash-landed on the roof of his car, before massacring the rest of the team within minutes.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. Equipment Weapons *' ': Mancini used his sidearm to threaten Michael Peterson, who had been ordered to kill all members of Cybertek's security team. Mancini could not use his weapon, as Peterson broke his neck before being able to shoot. *'Night-Night Pistol': Mancini disarmed Skye inside Ian Quinn's Villa in Italy. He pointed at Skye with the gun, noting that it was the weapon whose specs Ian Quinn handed to Cybertek in order to duplicate. *'Dendrotoxin Grenade': Mancini used a Dendrotoxin Grenade developed by Cybertek against Phil Coulson and Grant Ward, forcing them to jump from the train. Relationships Allies *Cybertek **Sofia † - Subordinate Enemies *Ian Quinn - Customer turned Enemy *Deathlok - Killer *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Grant Ward † **Phil Coulson **Jemma Simmons **Melinda May **Skye References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Cybertek Employees Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Deathlok